


A Thousand Years of Love - Bittersweet

by Elastrael



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elastrael/pseuds/Elastrael
Summary: Another thousand years would be a blessing - if he just had time with her.But fate decided, that he's not worth to have time.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Thousand Years of Love - Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EiraofTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraofTheNorth/gifts).



> I worked on an continuation of EiraofTheNorth "A Thousand Years of Love".  
> With approval of my Idol i post it here for you to enjoy. 
> 
> You can find the original work here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231238

But his decision was worth nothing, because the universe had other plans.

A message kept the black-haired man from carrying out his plans. A message he could hardly ignore, so he was bound by his pact to the Lord of this world. 

Accordingly, Lucifer found himself accompanied by his brothers as well as Diavolo and Eira. A peaceful dinner was planned at Ristorante Six to celebrate and the black-haired man took the opportunity to talk at least a little bit with his beloved. Secretly he hoped that the evening would pass quickly, because he didn't want to have to wait a minute longer to tell her how he felt. To give her his heart again. 

His attention was with her throughout the evening. How she talked to his brothers, how he wished she would talk to him more. So he did not catch the glances of his lord. Worried eyes.   
The black-haired man was too busy hearing her laugh, seeing the sparkle in her hazel eyes. Who could have guessed what would happen…

Even without Leviathan the celebration was pleasant and together the family went back. But before they arrived, Eira pulled the demon aside. She was visibly nervous, which was not unusual when she talked to him, but things were different now.  
"I must talk to you. It is important..." She kneaded her fingers and looked at him uncertainly. But no matter what it was, he would always listen to her. Accordingly he smiled slightly and took her hand in his.   
"Let's go to the library, to my secret office. We'll be undisturbed there." The black-haired woman tried to smile, but it was marked by ... fear? Lucifer was confused, but his brothers were still present and apparently this was a topic she wanted to discuss alone. 

The rest of the way, an uneasy feeling crept into his chest. But he couldn't say exactly what it was and why he had it. Was he worried about what Eira wanted to talk about? He couldn't deny that he found it strange, but this was about his beloved whose soul could not be gentler. He surely worried unnecessarily.

Arriving at the house, he took the young lady by the hand and led her through the corridors to the library where he allowed her to enter his office. 

...

He should have listened to his gut feeling. 

With eyes wide open, he stared at her and boiled with rage. He could not believe it. She had been in contact with his brother the whole time. Belphegor. The one he wanted to protect her from! And she had lied to him! Did what he didn't want her to do. He had warned her after all!

But when he saw her fear and the tears in her eyes, he regretted his anger, his outburst towards her. She didn't deserve that he said all this, used his power to suppress her...  
But before he could control himself again and say anything, she had run out of the room.  
He wanted to scream and destroy. Why couldn't it be easy for once? Why was he always put in front of something like this? He did not want to hurt her. The opposite was the case! The black-haired man took a few deep breaths before he left the room, but remained frozen in motion when he heard a scream.

Anger and pain were replaced by panic.  
Her name on his lips he ran, but he was too late.

A laugh lit up the hallway, but Lucifer could not avert his gaze. As if in a trance he walked towards Eira. The blood increased and trembling, he got down on his knees beside her.  
"Lucifer..." Already cold fingertips touched his cheeks and wiped away his tears. He could not speak, his voice simply did not obey him.  
Why? Why again? Why just now? He should have protected her... And yet he had hurt her himself before.  
He put his hand on hers. Why was she smiling?  
"I'm sorry... for hurting you... I... wanted to help you..." 

Desperation was all he felt as he clung to her and felt the warmth disappear from her. And he still could not say anything. Couldn't tell her how sorry he was for everything. That he regretted his reaction and loved her. Had always loved. And now his chance had run out of his hands again, like sand in an hourglass.   
He did not hear how his brothers were now in the hall. How Mammon cried out for Eira, Beel and Satan held the culprit, Asmodeus sank to the floor in shock and Levi tried to hold Mammon. His world was shattered, soaked in red, only her voice echoing in his head. 

The first thing he felt in his fragmented world was the hand of Diavolo on his shoulders, which wanted to pull him away from his beloved, but he could not get away from her!

In his pain, he had taken on his demon form and hurled his brothers, his friends, away from him. He did not want to leave. He could not.   
Not long ago he was convinced that he could if he only had time with her. But he had none. Time was something he did not deserve. Was he hated so much?  
He just wanted to be with her. To be with her.

Quietly, he whispered words. An incantation he had learned long ago. But never wanted to use. However, he was broken. 

At least his soul should be with her, if not his physical shell.   
He gave up his self and pride and his brothers, his family, had to watch him slowly disappear. How his wings turned red and fell out and his already pale skin became even paler.

Lucifer would be with her. Forever.  
Gently he held Eira in his arms, his forehead against hers, as life slowly left him, but his soul found its way to hers.

He did not hear the cries of the others. It was quiet. Peacefully, while he held her and for the first time in a long time, he could breathe. One last time.


End file.
